All For You
by trefenwyd12
Summary: Seto musing on life. After Seto makes his decision during the duel with Noa.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!! This is my second story. I might continue that. I might not. I'm not sure. Oh well. Anyway, this is a one shot. The style kinda changes a lot, because I wrote this in two different moods. The point of view also changes, so I guess that makes the tone change okay. If not, that's okay. I'm not too worried. I wrote this to relieve some stress. I have a solo that I'm performing tomorrow, and it's not ready. I play the trombone. The trombone rules. Yea, so enough rambling, on to the story.  
  
"Now you must choose, Seto, your company, your life, your dreams, or your little brother. Who will you attack, Seto?" Noa spat.  
  
'Oh no. There must be another way. There has to be.' Seto cried frantically in his mind.   
  
Over on the cliff behind the two duelists, Seto's friends were wide-eyed in shock at the decision Seto had to make. They didn't have any idea what would happen this time, and they had no control over what could happen next. Joey especially hated this situation. Finally, he raced forward in fury at Noa. Yugi and Duke barely caught him before he ran off the cliff.  
  
"Now wait a minute, Noa, this isn't fair and you know it. You can't do this. It's cheating, you dirtly little brat!" Joey said.   
  
Kaiba kept looking directly forward at Noa's eyes. "This is my decision to make, Joey. I have to make it. Alone." Kaiba raised his voice, "Noa. I choose to...forfeit this duel...on one condition."  
  
"Ha ha, what's that, loser?"  
  
"That you let go of your control on Mokuba and let me speak to him. Alone. Understand?"  
  
"Well, okay. I don't see how that could hurt me any. Ten minutes is all though. Ten minutes of my owning Kaiba Corp. will be wasted, but it will be, after all, only ten minutes," Noa smirked.  
  
The monsters disapeered from the field, and the scene changed to a large room with one large metal door.  
  
"Well, Noa?" Seto said challengingly.  
  
Noa sighed. "Very well."  
  
Mokuba who was standing near Noa, suddenly glowed. His eyes changed from a bright menacing red to a dark brown. As the glowing went away, Mokuba began to faint. Noa stepped away as Kaiba ran over to catch him.  
  
"Have at it, loser." Noa smirked as he pointed to the door. "Go in there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba began to stir as Seto set him gently on the floor. He opened his large brown eyes and saw Seto kneeling next to him.  
  
"Big brother? What happened. I don't remember a thing."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, Mokuba. You're going home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your life is done Seto," Noa said as he walked into the room.  
  
As I pasted by Yugi while I walked out of the room, I whispered, "Please, watch over him."  
  
I think it was the first time I'd ever said please to anyone before. I had never been fond of it. Yugi must have realized. He faintly nodded, and his eyes looked right at me, and he looked into my soul. He saw all of my hopes, dreams, past, present, my cares, morals, beliefs, and he saw my entire soul. It was a very calm and peaceful. For the first time, I relaxed. I knew that someone was carrying that the load for just a split second. I knew I wasn't alone, and would always exist. I could feel that I really did exist. Then I was pulled back into reality.  
  
Noa came towards me. Suddenly, I could feel a change. I was leaving, yet staying. Everything became fuzzy. Before I blacked out, I looked into everyone's eyes. They all had mixtures of anger, sadness, regret, and revenge on their faces as they all floated out of my new home. Then everything went dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was raining today, I didn't even know it could rain in this godforsaken place. I guess things can change. I hate this place. I've only been here a month, and I've already been everywhere. Its really not as big as it seemed before I lost my body. Oh well. It was to save Mokuba. How could I choose my company while forever damning by brother, my life. I couldn't do it if I tried. I don't regret the decision, I just wish there was another way.  
  
Its really not that bad here. Its actually rather peaceful. The scenary is lovely, yet too lovely. Perfect, and so perfect that its flawed. I'm bored now. I don't even want to live. I have to though. I know Mokuba will do what he hates, rule my company, my kingdom, but save me. What will he think when he comes for me and I'm not here? It will all have been for nothing.  
  
I don't even think I could take my own life. Being here isn't life. Its not death either. Death is peace, peace from the world, life, and yourself. Here is peace from the world, life, yet not from me. I'm still here. I can still think.  
  
Thinking is man's greatest weapon, yet, man's greatest curse. Sometimes when I was younger, I would wish that I was dumb. I didn't want to have to think of what was happening to me. Gozaburo. He was sbverting my mind into something that I never wanted it to be. I never wanted to be like this. I knew what was happening, and yet, I didn't stop it. I could have. I knew it. Yet, I didn't. To save Mokuba. He needed me. To keep him safe, I knew I had to let Gozaburo change me. My mind. My soul. The scars on my body are nothing compared to those of my soul.  
  
I guess my decision was like the one I gave Yugi so long ago. It wasn't fair, it shouldn't have hd to be like that. Yet I was desperate. Maybe I am like Noa. Arrogant, just taking what I want. I'd like to say there is a difference. A month ago I would have said there was. Now I'm not so sure. I've had too much time to think. I suppose I'm lonely. My whole life has been lonely though. At least before I had Mokuba. I could always talk to him whenever I wanted. Now I can't even do that.  
  
I guess all I can really do now is wait. I'm not sure what I'm waiting for. Mokuba probably won't even come. He's probably forgotten about me by now. I think I'm just feeling sorry for myself now. I hate this. I'm going to find a way out.  
  
I think I know why I'm waiting. Hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt something move behind me. I turned around and saw my brother and Yugi and...my friends behind him. They were coming towards me. I smiled as I leaned against a tree and began falling asleep to the soft rain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! I know. I said last chapter that this would be only a one-shot. I was inspired by a few awesome people to just write one more chapter. This one really is it. I wrote this one in one day, so the tone doesn't change so much like it did last chapter. I also hope this one isn't as unorganized as last chapter. That was terrible. I might fix it sometime. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Oh! Take that, me who says I can't finish anything! Oh! Burn! Burn! Yea... On with the story!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
It's raining again. The rain makes me shiver. It's not the nice warm rain that I like so much. It's the cold rain that makes it seem like it's never going to stop. I hate that kind. I shiver as a large raindrop falls on my forehead. I'm surprised at how accurate the rain is. This place will just never let it end.  
  
I hate who I'm becoming. It feels like everyday I lose part of myself. It's terrible. I get sick with disgust just thinking of it. I feel it. I can feel my soul being drained. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Living as only part of myself, I would rather die than do that. I've tried to die. It never works, and I am most skilled at the fine art of pain. I slit my wrists, and the skin heals within seconds. I've even stabbed myself through the heart. It didn't work. I've tried so many times that I've lost count. It's the worst addiction. I get the satisfaction of pain. Of it ending. Then it all starts anew. It is most annoying.  
  
I think I'm going crazy. Yesterday, I made some figures out of sticks and cloth I found in one of the buildings. I dressed the sticks nicely and made them talk to each other. One would say, 'Hello, and how do you do on this fine day?' and the other would respond with, 'Well, I'm just fabulous!' I think the rain is making me come to my senses. Or at least what I think are my senses. I'm beginning to lose touch with reality. A week ago, I had a conversation with a tree. We were both talking about our companies. His seemed to be gaining lots of support, while mine was beginning to slump a little.  
  
I don't really know what I'm doing anymore. I have no purpose. If I had one, I wouldn't be sitting around thinking about all of these things. When left alone to think, there can be dangerous results. I remember when that boy looked into my eyes. What was his name? Yugi, that's right. I remember when Yugi was looking into my soul. I felt so real, that I existed, that I was. I wonder how real I would feel now. I'm surprised I can actually sense this difference. That I'm going mad. Maybe it's the rain.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Sir, those papers you wanted are done."  
  
"Thanks James, just set them on the table."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
I sighed. I hate my life. I hate my company. I hate my friends. I hate growing up.  
  
"Oh, and sir?" the man said, interrupting my thoughts. "Can I take Friday off? I'm going fishing with my brother and his family."  
  
"Wha... yea, of course... Can you leave now?"  
  
The man rushed out of my office. I felt kind of bad. What he had said had affected me. I miss my brother. I want him back like nothing anything could imagine, but it was wrong of me to take it out on this man. I had never really been this rude. I strongly dispise of it. I've always tried to make an effort to brighten people's days. Well, not until Noa came into my life. He changed everything with his god damn self. I hate him. I hate him with a passion. I would kill him right now. I've got a plan for how I can murder him and everything. It's all set up right now. All I have to do is notify the right people and the plan is in action, but Seto will want his body. I, Mokuba Kaiba, have sworn on my life that I will get Seto back. I will take down Noa. Because I refused to join forces with Noa, I started my own rival company. It surprises me that it hasn't been bumped out of the market yet. I had to start it from scratch. Its my own little empire. I like the power, yet at the same time, I hate it. It's changed me, made me more ruthless, less caring. I think I'm turning into a shadow of Seto.  
  
I've grown a lot in the past two years. I'm a lot taller now, and I changed my hair. It's now short with red streaks. I'm not even sure if Seto would recognize me now. Dammit. I keep speaking as if I don't believe I can rescue Seto. I will. And yet, I still have doubt. I miss him so much.  
  
He would have liked today. It was raining. The nice warm rain that soothes the soul. I wish he could be here right now. It's my fault that he isn't. I know it's my fault. Everything is. It was my fault that Noa was controlling me. It was my fault that I was even taken in the first place. It's just all my fault. I hate to admit it. I hate myself. I began cutting myself about a year ago. I love the feeling. It takes away the pain of life. The magnificent blood dripping down my arm. The warmth of it. I hate myself for it. I know it's bad. I know I sholdn't do it. I know Seto would kill me for it. When I look at the scars, I hate it. I hate my life, and I cut more. It's a neverending cycle. I would jut end it all, but I need to save Seto. I don't even care about myself anymore. It's all about him. I live for him.  
  
I remember when he had lost the duel. When he lost his life. He gave his life for me. I remember when Gozaburo was still around. He was living for me. So my life would be okay. He took all those "lessons" for me. I know he had the crap beaten out of him several times a week. I remember him changing. I knew he didn't want to. I know I didn't want him to. He did it all for me. He was living for me. Now I have to live for him.  
  
I know what I have to do, though. I have to take over Kaiba Corp. My company just isn't ready to. It's not big enough, not strong enough. I'm surprised that it's been going this long. Noa has done a horrid job ruling his own little kingdom. He's a bit touched in the head, and has been destroying it little by little. My company isn't very good, but by the way Noa's handling Kaiba Corp., I will soon be able to take over. To get Seto back. I'd give it a few months.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Today I went walking. I left the little section of the place I had been living. I was staying in the first room. Today is something new. I feel a disturbance somewhere, but I don't know what it is.  
  
For a virtual world, there are a lot of new things that sporadically happen. It's almost like life. Some things in life are never meant to happen. It's no one's fault. It just happens. No one can control it. That's the difference between life and here. Noa at some point controlled this. He may still be controling it for all I know. In real life. With real air and real trees and real buildings and real skies, no one can control it. It is just there. No one just thought it all up one day and said, hey, I think I'm going to have a world, and it will have flowers and clouds. No one did that. I don't care what religions say. I don't believe in them anyway. No one controls reality, hard as some try. The only thing there is control of is one's own self, and even that doesn't count for much.  
  
I'm not sure what I'm going to do today. Maybe I'll go find a river or something. I know one thing. I'm leaving Kaibaland. I think that part of my life is over. Being a person. Someone sane. I don't even know myself anymore. Not that I'd really like to anyway. I don't think I was a very nice person then. I don't think I cared too much for other people. I think the traits might carry through. I probably wouldn't like either self very much if I met myself on the street.  
  
I take back what I said earlier about being sane. I was mostly sane then. I know I was. I can feel the difference as my own self slips through my fingers. I know that now I'm mostly not sane anymore. At times I can feel my sanity. Others, it's within my grasp, I just don't let myself grasp for it. I hate it because I can feel how close it is and yet it will never come closer from my own doing.  
  
I think I can hear something in the next field. Or I might not be hearing anything at all. That's okay. I have nothing else better to do. I have all eternity to do nothing. Maybe I'll go look.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Big brother!" I heard as I was tackled to the ground by something large and heavy. "I came back for you."  
  
As we got up, I realized that this wasn't a dream. He had grown and had done something to his hair, but he was still the same. I smiled.  
  
"Let's go home now, Seto." 


End file.
